Justice League/Avengers: Fate of Two Worlds
Justice League/Avengers: Fate of Two Worlds is an action-packed animated series that focuces on the Justice League and the Avengers. Plot Voice Cast Do Not Edit the Voice Cast if I change it! Marvel *Ahmed Best - Cloak *Aileen Ong Casas - Pixie, Surge, Armor *Alanna Ubach - Echo *Alex Désert - Brother Voodoo *Andrew Kishino - Jimmy Woo, Shang-Chi, Sunfire, Wong, Ned Leeds *Anthony Ruviviar - Star Lord *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Zealot, Donald Pierce *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Death, Moonstone, Namorita, Selene *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Brent Spiner - Purple Man *Brian Bloom - Captain America, Punisher, Daredevil, Silver Surfer *Candi Milo - Scream, Vapor, Moonstar, Husk, Suzie Endo *Carl Lumbly - Black Panther *Chani Krich - Arclight *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K., Carnage, Super-Skrull, Howard the Duck, Technovore, Puppet-Master, Mojo, Space Phantoms, Riptide, Erik Selvig, Jack O'Lantern, Plantman, The Leader *Chi McBride - G.W. Bridge *Clancy Brown - Red Skull, Odin, Sasquatch *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Cree Summer - Gloria Grant, Magma *Danica McKellar - Jubiliee *Daran Norris - Venom, U.S. Agent, J. Jonah Jameson, Zzzax, Vector, John Jameson *Dave Boat - Hood, Thunderstrike, Warpath, Nomad, Stilt-Man *Dave Wittenberg - Vision, Archangel, Doc Samson, Wyatt Wingfoot, Shatterstar *David Sobolov - Drax, Blackheart, Titannus, Blockbuster *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Gamora, Lucia Von Bardas *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Lizard, Multiple Man, Ringmaster, Zabu, Lockheed, Lockjaw, Peter Corbeau, Sunspot, Moon Boy, Man-Beast, Mandrill *Diedrich Bader - Nova, Iron Fist, Clay Quartemain, Shocker, Captain Marvel, Trapster, Blizzard, Machine Man, Bulldozer, Crossbones, Master Mold, Nighthawk, Tiger Shark, Happy Hogan *Edward Asner - Willie Lumpkin *E.G. Daily - Mockingbird, Veranke *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho, Swarm, Zeke Stane *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Luke Cage, Thunderball, Ymir, Chemistro *George Newbern - Hyperion *George Takei - The Mandarin, Silver Samurai, The Anicent One *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Gregg Berger - Attuma, Thing, Mole Man, Mysterio, Avalanche, Scorpion, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Bong *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp, Psylocke, Jean Grey, Abigail Brand, Moondragon, Invisible Woman, Jocasta, Sif, Pepper Potts, Scarlet Witch, Phylia-Vell, Nebula, Aurora, Medusa, Lyja, Sharon Carter, Mystique, Hela, Arachne, Spiral, Betty Brant, Beverly Switzler, Infinity, Firebird, Satana, Siryn, Hela, Lorelei, Cailsto, Abigail Brand *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto, Blastaar, Iceman, Wizard, Winter Soldier, Starfox, Sugar Man *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Byrrah *James Marsters - Korvac, Killer Shrike *J.B. Blanc - Gambit, Wrecker, Heimdall, Captain Britian, Batroc the Leaper, Obadiah Stane, Black Knight, Diablo, Frankenstein's Monster, Titanium Man, Sebastian Shaw, Hellstrom, Justin Hammer, High Evolutionary, Unicorn, Count Nefaria *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster, Holocaust, William Stryker *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Morph, Puck *Jim Cummings - Kingpin, Kraven the Hunter, Boomerang, Harpoon *Jim Ward - Baron Strucker, Colossus, Henry Gyrich, Guardian, Sentinel, Controler *John DiMaggio - Galactus, Wolverine, Hulk, Abomination, Red Hulk, Juggernaut, Blob, Ronan the Accuser, Hogun, Whiplash, Laufey, Champion of the Universe, War Machine, Namor, Zzzax, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Mephisto, Blackout, Constrictor, Man-Ape, Molecule Man, Rocket Raccoon, Dreadknight, Wendigo, Man-Thing, Amphibian, Apocalypse, Iron-Clad, Egghead, Harry Leland, Hammerhead, Ego The Living Planet, Ares, Eternity, Foggy Nelson, Bi-Beast, Madman, Stranger, Unus, Kang, Whirlwind, Ulik *John Eric Bentley - Bill Foster, Night Thrasher, Triathlon *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man, Havok, Hermod *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Maria Hill, Enchantress, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Snowbird, Karnillia, Boom-Boom, Typhoid Mary *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister, Cameron Hodge, X-Ray, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, White Wolf, Bi-Beast, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, Stryfe *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion, Stryfe, Armageddon *Khary Payton - Bishop, Blade, Paibok, Shadow King, Tombstone, Deathlok, Gabe Jones *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Collen Wing, Crystal, Karma, Mantis *Kimberly Brooks - Diamondback, Jennifer Kale, Omega Sentinel *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue *Kristien Schall - Squrriel Girl *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy, Quake *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *Lisa Zane - Madame Masque *Marc Worden - Iron Man *Maria Canals-Barrea - She-Hulk, White Tiger, Clea *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin, Klaw, Omega Red, Nightmare, Groot, Maximus, Fin Fang Foom, Black Tom *Masasa Moyo - Photon, Misty Knight, Shanna the She-Devil, Sersi, Marlo Chandler *Matthew Lillard - Weasel *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Forge, Mad Thinker, Ultron, Dracula, Baron Mordo *Michael Dorn - Gorgon, Supreme Intelligence *Michael Horse - Thunderbird *Michael Ironside - Nick Fury *Michael Rosebaum - Deadpool *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Michelle Arthur - Moira MacTaggert, Meggan *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Minae Noji - Lady Deathstrike, Yukio *Neal McDonough - Quicksilver, Wonder Man, Bruce Banner, Dum Dum Dugan *Nicole Sullivan - Songbird *Nolan North - Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Ghost Rider, Hulkling, Living Laser, Piledriver, Toad, Pyro, Balder, H.E.R.B.I.E., Bolivar Trask, Scott Lang, Darkhawk, Sentry, Atlas *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch, Malekith, Speed, Arcade, Banshee, Jack of Hearts, Abyss *Richard Epcar - Madison Jeffries, Terminus *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Bullseye, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Sandman, Executioner *Robert Ochoa - Franklin Richards *Robin Atkin Downes - Loki, Arnim Zola, Cyclops, Annhilius, Union Jack, Aldrich Killian, Crimson Dynamo, Beyonder *Ron Perlman - Cable *Stephen Root - Scientist Supreme, Flatman *Steven Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Zzzax, Ghost, Beetle, Quasar, Terrax, Baron Zemo, Air-Walker, Tyr, Sauron, Devil Dinosaur, Karnak, Warlord Krang, N'kantu The Living Mummy, A-Bomb, Chameleon, Nitro, Demolition-Man, Ranma-Tut, Scalphunter, Skrullian Skymaster *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Sage *Tara Strong - Firestar, Polaris, Dagger, X-23, Stature, Athena, Magik, Danger, Blink, Thor Girl, Wolfsbane, Marrow *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra *Tim Blanley - Ben Urich *Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S., Grandmaster *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro *Tom Kane - Jasper Sitwell, Kurse, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Triton, Grey Gargoyle *Travis Willingham - Rhino, Hercules, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Volstagg, Werewolf By Night, Captain Ultra *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator, Shalla-Bal *Troy Baker - Moon Knight, Fandral, Fire-Lord, Ka-Zar, Longshot, Syndren *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titania, Hippolyta, Elektra, Domino, Jessica Jones, Alicia Masters, Silver Sable, Angela, Power Princess, Shriek, Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff, She-Thing, Vertigo, Frigga, Mercy *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic, Henry Pym *Wayne Knight - Microchip *Will Friedle - Rick Jones, Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Yuri Lowenthal - Speedball, Cannonball, Northstar DC *Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Metamorpho, Parasite, Rick Flag *Alan Tudyk - Psimon *Alison Mack - Power Girl *Andrew Kishino - Yuga Khan, Musashi, Bushido *Armin Shimmerman - Psycho-Pirate, Dr. Achillies Milo, Calculator, Prof Haley *April Stewart - Maxima *Benjamin Diskin - Harm, Shade the Changing Man, Geo-Force *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear, Lead *Brian Bloom - Black Mask, Rip Hunter, Iron, Commander Steel *Brian George - Professor Pyg, Morgan Edge, Appa Ail Apsa *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Cameron Bowen - Robin *Carlos Alazaraqui - Vibe, Blue Beetle (Jaimie Reyes) *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *C. C. H. Pounder - Amada Waller *Clancy Brown - Parallax, King Faraday, Per Degaton *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Dr. Tina McGee *Corey Burton - Brainiac, Alfred Pennyworth, Aztek, Abin Sur, Doctor Light, (Arthur Light), Dessad, Red King, Brain, Monsiuer Mallah, Forager, Uncle Dudley, Zeus, Wizard, Dracula, Hugo Strange, Sonar, Killer Moth, Mercury, Kite-Man, Cluemaster, Merlin, Phantasm, Metallo *Cree Summer - Aquagirl, Madame Xanadu, Natasha Irons *Crispin Freeman - Red Arrow, Booster Gold, Guardian, Mirror Master, Alpha Centurion, Firefly *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Danny Jacobs - Grifter, Victor Zsasz *Dante Basco - Karate Kid *Daran Norris - Larfleeze, Hush, Promethus, Wotan, Mento *Dave Wittenberg - Pied Piper, Negative Man, Angle Man *David Kaye - Robotman, Bizzaro, Atom, Felix Faust, Evil Star, Ultra-Humanite, Billy Wintergreen, Mantis, Ace Morgan, Deathstorke *David Sobolov - Grayven, Rip Roar *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Tin, Serafin, Libra, Shaggy Man, Atomic Skull, Oberon, Wildebest, Clock King, Haunted Tank *Denise Boutte - Rocket *Diedrich Bader - Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Ace, Zeta, Steve Lombard *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso, Merlyn the Magnificent, Dr. Sivana *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness, Wildcat, Perry White *Erin Torpey - Andromeda *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *Frank Welker - Highfather *Fred Tatasciore - Major Force, Amazo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Harvey Bullock, Red Rocket, Black Adam, Ubu *Gary Anthony Williams - Mr. Terrific, Brick *George Newbern - Superman-Prime, Steve Trevor, Cyborg Superman *George Takei - Sensei, Egg-Fu *Gina Torres - Vixen, Fatality *Gregg Berger - Brimstone *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Catwoman, Circe, Looker, Rampage, Whisper A'dare, Lady Flash, Lana Lang, Lilith, Fire, Bleez, Queen, Arisia Rrab, Mad Harriet *Gwendoline Yeo - Katana *Henry Winkler - Ambush Bug *Hynden Walch - Blackfire, Amethyst, Jeannette, Platinum, Argent, Gypsy *James Arnold Taylor - Neutron, Major Disaster, Rocky Davis *James Remar - Hawkman *Jason Marsden - Impulse, Snapper Carr *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash, Element Lad *J.B. Blanc - Bane, Key, Ragman, Shining Knight, Warp *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado, Abra-Kadabra, Tomar-Re, Creeper, Ragdoll, Simon Stagg, Starman, OMAC, Krona *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Starfire, Iris West-Allen, Killer Frost, Giganta, Inza, Artiemis of Bana-Mighdall, Ice, Bernadeth, Madame Rouge *Jim Cummings - Captain Boomerang, Jonah Hex, Flash (Jay Garrick) *Jim Meskimen - Deadshot, King *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro, Killer Croc, Arkillo, Toyman, Maxwell Lord, Hector Hammond, Hades, Black Beetle, Sportsmaster, Mongul, G'Nort, Bruno Mannheim, Lobo, Vigilante, Bibbo Bibbkowski, Onomatopoeia, The Shade, Imperiex, Sabbac, General Wade Eilling, Ares, Hades *John Kassir - Scarecrow, Klairon the Witch Boy, Floronic Man *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Manhunters, Black Spider *Juilet Rose Landau - Black Orchid, Tala, Jeannette *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda, Etta Candy *Kari Wahlgren - Elasti-Girl, Bombshell, Vicki Vale, Grace Choi, Terra, Moon Maiden *Kate Higgins - Huntress, Golden Glider, Flamebird *Keith David - Black Manta, Despero *Keith Szarabajka - Icicle Sr., Question, Trigon the Terrible *Kelly Hu - Lady Shiva, Chesire, Laira Omoto *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mogo, Detective Chimp, Vykin, Blackbriar Thorn, Amazing Man *Khary Payton - Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), Firestorm, Azrael, Herald, Houngan *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl *Kurtwood Smith - Commissoner Gordon *Kyle Herbert - August General in Iron, Atom-Smasher *Lauren Tom - Doctor Light (Kimyio Hoshi) *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Mary Marvel, Magenta, Stargirl, Dawnstar *Liam O'Brien - Virmin Vundabar *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Lex Lang - Heat Wave, Blue Devil, Hourman, Dr. Polaris *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl, Spoiler *Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl, Livewire *Mark Hamill - Solomon Grundy, Trickster, Nekron, Spectre, Baron Bedlam *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Marina Sitris - Queen Bee *Masasa Moyo - Wendy Harris, Arrowette, Jinx, Bumblebee *Matthew Mercer - Anarky *Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze, Lord Havok, Dr. Fate, Kanto, Saint Walker, Solovar, Dr. Occult, General Immortus *Michael Dorn - Vandal Savage, Kalibak, Steel *Michael Jai White - Doomsday, Bronze Tiger, Tattoed Man *Michael Rosebaum - Flash (Barry Allen) *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Michael T. Weiss - Etrigan the Demon *Misty Lee-Dini - Element Woman *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow, Coblat Blue *Nolan North - Superboy, Marvin White, Professor Ojo, Penguin, General Zod, Animal Man, Zatara, Mr. Mxyzptlk *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire, Morgane Le Fay, Ten *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Peter Jessop - Vulko, Saalak *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Static, Green Lantern (John Stewart), L-Ron, S.T.R.I.P.E., Maxie Zeus *Quinton Flynn - Beast Boy *Raphel Sbarge - Deadman *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro, Dr. Mark Desmond *Richard Epcar - The Joker *Rick D. Wasserman - Blockbuster, Viking Prince *Robin Atkin Downes - Weather Wizard, Kobra, Nemisis, Enlongated Man, Monocle, Manchester Black, Jack *Rob Paulsen - Lightray *Roger Craig Smith - Ocean Master, Kid Devil *Ron Perlman - Orion, Clayface *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen, Dove *Steven Blum - Kilowog, Steppenwolf, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), General Zhal, Conduit, Faceless Hunter, Atlas, Captain Cold, Kyle Abbot, Electrocutioner, Red Ryan, The Thinker, Hellgramite, Tharok, Thunderbolt, Swamp Thing, Ranakar, Murmur, Atmos *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Platt - Copperhead, Lady Blackhawk, Dream Girl *Tara Strong - Raven, Harley Quinn, Lashina, Halo, Jade *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy, Godiva *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey, Ganthet *Tim Daly - Superman *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Tom Kane - The Chief *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Odd Man, 'Mazing Man *Tony Todd - Icon *Travis Willingham - Shazam, Gorilla Grodd, Hawk, Kestrel, Sleez, Infinity Man *Tricia Helfer - Boodika, Veronica Cale-Anderson *Troy Baker - Sinestro, Nightwing, Gentleman Ghost, Zauriel, Two-Face, Waverider, Red Hood *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary, Batwoman, Knockout, Devastation, Mercy Graves, Stompa, Heggra *Vicki Lewis - Queen Mera *Wally Wingert - Riddler *Xander Berkeley - Captain Atom *Yuri Lowenthal - Tempest, Icicle Jr., Lagoon Boy, Kamandi, Bouncing Boy Locations *Atlantis *Avengers Mansion *Avengers Tower *Central City *Gotham City *Hall of Justice *Metropolis *New York City *The Watchtower Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Crew Production *Greg Weisman - Producer *Kris Zimmerman Salter - Voice Director Trivia *TBA Gallery Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers